House of Olympians
by SamanaFanfics
Summary: The Anubis house is a group of demigods. Enough said. Pairings: Fabian/Nina, Mara/Jerome, Particia/Eddie, Amber/Travis, Jeremiah/Piper. Read and review. This is being co-written by my bestie Sam and I so we'll alternate chapters! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Hannah.:D (longer bio later:D)**

Nina was sitting in the living room with Fabian and Amber reading quietly. Nina and Fabian were holding hands while sitting close together on the couch, studying for the French test the next day. Amber was sitting across from them, flipping through the pages of her magazine with her legs pulled under her body and blond locks falling around her face in perfect symmetry. All was quiet apart from the sound of Nina nervously muttering her French words aloud. Then the door bell rang and they heard Trudy open the door. Yes, Trudy is back. Her and Vera were having a completion to see who got to be the house mother. It was wonderful having her back, of course because she was so much nicer than Vera. Something was definitely wrong with that lady.

"Mick!" Trudy exclaimed, jarring Nina, Fabian and Amber from their vigil. They popped up, rushing to the entry where they found Trudy hugging Mick's neck. He was glowing from the Australian sun, but he was back in his maroon blazer and white shirt, grinning at them over Trudy's shoulder.

"Mick!" Nina said and ran forward to hug him as Trudy pulled away happily. "You're back." She announced with a little laugh at how obvious it was, but it was amazing to see him back in the house again.

Fabian hugged him, patting his shoulder. "Nice to have you back, man. What happened?" He asked and Mick chuckled, shrugging a bit.

"Guess I just couldn't stay away from this house too long." Mick told them and Fabian attempted to smirk slyly at him.

"You mean you couldn't stay away from Mara too long?" Fabian answered and just then Mara walked through the front door, slipping inside with a huge pile of books in her hands. Her eyes scanned over the scene with curiosity before she saw Mick standing beside Fabian.

"Mara." Mick whispered, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her tightly. "I missed you." He whispered into her hair, and Nina tugged on Fabian's sleeve, nodding to him and Amber. Then she silently stepped backwards into the living room, and they followed, though Amber was slightly reluctant.

"I didn't get to say hello!" She argued, crossing her arms and plopping down onto the couch, allowing her legs to pop up playfully.

"Hello to who?" Jerome asked, walking into the living room with his gray jacket slung over his shoulder.

Fabian nodded to the hallway. "Mick's back." He answered and Jerome's eyes popped out for a minute, stiffening before be answered.

"Oh really?" He then turned to step out into the hall where Mick was staring into Mara's eyes, leaning down to kiss her.

Nina saw the expression on Jerome's face and groaned inwardly. "Don't do it, Jerome!" She hissed, but Jerome never listened to anyone, much less the American. She leaned over the coffee table so she could watch the scene fold out in the hallway.

"Great to see you back again, Mick." Jerome told him with a wicked expression. His eyes lingered on Mara as Mick pulled away with an irritated expression.

"You too, Jerome." He answered with a strained expression before nodding him toward the door, but then Mara pulled away. She smiled weakly before stooping down to pick up her discarded books. Then she stood back up and walked straight into the living room. Mick sighed, nodding to Jerome. "Way to ruin the moment, man."

Jerome chuckled, patting him on the back. "It's what I'm here for." He answered him before following into the living room where he plopped on the couch between Fabian and Nina. Fabian scowled, and Nina quickly shifted angrily glaring at him. "What?" He asked with a dark smile.

"You're-" Nina was cut off by the sound of a crash upstairs. "What was that?" She asked, standing up with a dark frown.

"Children!" Victor called, running down the steps and crashing into the living room. "If you want to die, stay here. If you want to live, follow me." He yelled, heading out the front door.

The whole group eyed each other, frowning. "I think Victor's finally lost his mind." Jerome commented, frowning at them.

"I think your right." Mick answered, standing up and walking over to Mara with a raised eyebrow.

"Should we go check on him?" Mara asked, frowning at Mick.

Trudy walked into the room with a raised eyebrow, Alfie on her arm. "What's going on in here?" She asked, looking at the slightly confused figures.

Suddenly Vera walked down the stairs, only she wasn't Vera. It was a white skinned version of her with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs jutting out where her teeth should be. As she stepped off of the steps, it became obvious that under her skirt, one of her legs was misshapen and sticking out was what appeared to be a donkey's hoof, and the skin of her other leg was shiny, bronze.

"I think I'm going to follow Victor if anyone wants to come with me." Amber proclaimed terrified, quickly stepping backwards without turning her back on the monster, eyes flickering to every face in the room.

That's when Vera swooped from the stairs and grabbed Mara by the arm, pulling her toward the steps with an evil stare.

"Mara!" Mick and Jerome shouted in unison, eyes darting to each other for a flicker of a second before they both darted forward. Mick went to Mara, hand reaching out for hers, as Jerome rounded behind the monster who was temporarily distracted. Jerome gripped one of Mara's books in his hands before hitting Vera on the back of the head hard with the side of the book causing her to wail, falling to the ground and releasing Mara. Mick grabbed her hand, pulling her away. Jerome just frowned before looking at the others. "Go!" He yelled and they turned, heading for the door where Eddie, Patricia, and Joy were stepping through the threshold.

"There's something up there. We gotta go!" Nina yelled at them, pointing to the stairs with a frantic expression.

Their eyes darted to the stairs where Vera was slowly standing up before they turned to Nina and the others again. They nodded and darted outside where they saw another unusual, slightly disturbing sight. Victor was standing in the middle of the grass with some sort of donkey legs instead of his normal legs. "Victor?" Nina asked, glancing at Fabian who was frowning deeply at Victor.

"There's no time. We have to get out of here." Victor said, looking around with a little nervous frown just as Poppy ran out of the house with a pale face.

Jerome spotted her and grimaced. "Poppy! What're you doing here?" He yelled, but she didn't answer, just ran to him.

"Okay, is everyone accounted for?" Victor asked tiredly. "Never mind we have to go now. We must catch a plane to New York right now before that thing comes to."

"New York?" Patricia asked with a snarl.

Nina reached down and grabbed Fabian's hand, setting off a chain reaction. Mick took Mara's hand, Poppy gripped Jerome's, Alfie hugged Trudy tightly and Eddie looked at Patria who shrugged, taking his hand.

"How come I'm the only one with no one to hold onto?" Amber complained, crossing her arms. "Alfie, get over here!"

Alfie looked up. "Hey, we broke up!"

"I don't care, there is a mythical creature in there trying to kill us! Get over here now!" She yelled shakily.

Alfie walked over and took her hand. "Fine."

"Alright, children. We have to go right now." Victor said, glancing around again.

Alfie jumped on his back. "Gettie up, Victor!" He yelled, grinning from ear to ear as he thrust his arm in the air excitedly.

"Get off me, Alfred." Victor commanded, shifting his shoulders to throw him off.

Amber laughed and wrapped her legs around Alfie's waist. "Let's go, Alfie!" She announced laughing giddily.

"I'm not carrying you, Amber." Alfie answered, looking over at her with an exasperated frown.

Amber grimaced. "Come on, Alfie. Please."

There was a hiss at the doorway which caused Alfie to jump, jolting Amber off of his back and onto the ground. Alfie's eyes bugged out a bit as he realized he was in trouble and he turned, running away from the house on the grass. There was another hiss and the rest of the group darted after him, following as they ran past the gates of the school. Amber's blonde hair flew out behind her as she chased after Alfie and the others followed her.

They ran into the little town outside of the school and darted into a dark alleyway where they all collapsed, sighing. Amber slid down the wall after slapping Alfie hard on the back of the head, and Joy leaned against the wall, frowning deeply. Fabian hugged Nina, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Eddie plopped down on the floor, pulling his knees up loosely as Patricia leaned against the wall beside him. Trudy and Victor stood near the mouth of the alleyway, and Mick and Mara were standing side by side gripping each other's hands tightly. Poppy was clinging to Jerome as he slowly caught his breath before turning to look at Victor.

"I want to know exactly what that thing was." Jerome announced once they were safely away from the school.

"More importantly, why are you part donkey?" Alfie asked Victor with a little laugh, appraising his new appearance.

"I should've known you were a donkey!" Eddie retorted, leaning against the wall of the alleyway.

"Eddie! That's so insensitive!" Mara argued, giving him a stern look.

"Mara, are you alright?" Mick asked, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mick." Mara answered, smiling up at him pleasantly.

"Fabes, are _you_ alright?" Joy asked innocently.

Fabian turned to Nina, ignoring Joy. "Nina, are you alright?" He asked her, gently taking her hand in his.

Nina nodded. "I'm okay…now, really, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm alright if anyone cares." Amber interjected before glancing at Victor questioningly.

"I'm with Nina on this one. What is going on here, Victor?" Patricia asked him.

Then a small voice bridged the tense silence. "I'm sorry for sneaking around the house Jerome." Poppy almost whispered from beside him.

Then Trudy walked over and hugged her close. "Oh, Poppy." She answered before looking at Victor.

"First of all, I'm part goat, not donkey, boy!" Victor answered, pointing to Alfie angrily.

Patricia laughed at him. "Like that's even better." She scoffed, smirking.

"Either way, that so does not go with your top, Victor. If you're going to wear goat legs, at least wear a goat jacket or something!" Amber stated, looking over Victor as if she were the fashion police.

"Moving on, that was an empousa." He appraised the confused expressions of his group before continuing. "Before anyone asks, the empousa is a Greek monster that is much like today's vampires. They prey off of men, drinking their blood like a vampire would."

The boys all tensed, and Nina frowned at him. "Then why did it attack Mara?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Trudy smiled lovingly over at Mick.

"Vera has been around long enough to know that one or two of these young men would come to save her." She answered with a smile.

Mick and Jerome exchanged an irritated glance. Just then they heard another hiss, and Victor and Trudy turned to the mouth of the alleyway where the empousa was standing. Seconds later a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes hopped of the roof with a pen in his hand. He reached for the cap, opening it, and it transformed into a bronze sword. He slashed his sword through the empousa's chest, and it vaporized before their very eyes. The boy turned to them with a devilish smile. "Hey! I'm Percy Jackson. I take it you're the new recruits?"

**REVIEW…or I shall curse you with the wrath of Zeus's lightning bolt:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola people of ! Me llamo Sam, co writer of House of Olympians *triumphant horn blowing in the distance***

Annabeth anxiously awaited the arrival of Percy and the eleven demigods he was supposed to bring back. She knew that Percy could take care of himself, but, being his girlfriend, she naturally worried about his safety. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" She finally asked.

"Just make your move Annabell." Mr. D said in a bored tone. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she took her turn. Currently, she, Chiron, Mr. D, and Grover were playing a game of Pinochle to pass the time.

"Chiron-." Annabeth started, turning to the centaur, but before she could say anything else, she heard the pegasi whinnying from the stables.

Annabeth jumped up so fast that she spilled Mr. D's diet coke all over the cards, thus ending their game but still resulting in Chiron's victory. She ran to the stables, blonde hair flying backwards and gray eyes full of determination.

"Hey Anna_beth_." Percy ended the "beth" with a strained voice as his girlfriend squeezed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Good to have you back Seaweed Brain. It was boring here without you." She said as she lightly punched his shoulder. Her eyes trailed from him to the eleven teenagers behind him, a few were still clumsily getting off their pegasi.

"Are these them?" Annabeth whispered to Percy as she watched them, gray eyes intent on each of their faces.

"Yeah, but something strange is going on with the monsters." Percy whispered back, worry apparent in his sea green eyes.

Annabeth bit her lip nervously before saying, "We'll talk later. Right now, we need to get our newest recruits situated."

"Ok." Percy said turning to the eleven. They stood there, a little tensed, as Victor came toward the front.

Before he could say anything, however, Annabeth jerked her head toward the Big House, saying, "He's over there."

Victor grunted in response, heading toward the Big House. Annabeth once again turned to the awaiting group and said, "You've already met Percy, son of Poseidon, God of the sea. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and strategy. Follow me." **(A/N: Anyone else notice the little rhyme thing there?-Hannah)**

Nobody said a word as Annabeth led the way to a four story, sky blue house with white trim and a bronze eagle weather vane.

On its porch sat a chubby faced man with a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple. His eyes were watery, blue, and bloodshot as if he'd been drinking. He was also wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes.

Next to him was a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard. Waist down, however, was a white horse.

Victor was there as well, and another similar creature with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, and chin wispy beard.

"Peter Johnson, come clean this mess up." The chubby faced man said, waving his arm over the soaked cards. Percy sighed and walked over to the table, lifting his hand and vaporizing the liquid into the air.

The Anubis kids all looked at the sight with wide eyes. Annabeth smirked at this.

"I think it's time for introductions, children." Chiron said, making his way toward the others. "I am Chiron. Over there is Mr. D, and lastly, Grover Underwood. So, who might you all be?"

"Jerome Clarke."

"Mara Jaffray."

"Mick Campbell."

"Poppy Clarke."

"Amber Millington."

"Fabian Rutter."

"Nina Martin."

"Joy Mercer."

"Patricia Williamson."

"Eddie. Just Eddie."

"Alfie Lewis."

As each of them stated their names, Mr. D's expression remained its normal, bored self, but, Annabeth noticed that, although his face remained neutral, Mr. D's eyes seemed to dilate just slightly as Alfie said his name, and she was sure that she had heard him mutter, "Oh Gods."

"Well." Mr. D said, jolting Annabeth out of her thoughts on his expression. "There are a few rules concerning me. Rule 1, stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Rule 2, don't, under _any_ circumstance, call me "the wine dude. Any questions?"

"Just one." Poppy said, raising her hand.

"Yes Poppy?" Chiron asked, motioning her to go on.

"What's this above my head?" Annabeth, along with everyone else, looked up to see a Caduceus floating above Poppy's head.

"Hail Poppy Clarke, daughter of Hermes, God of messengers and thieves." Chiron proclaimed.

**Ok, I deeply apologize if anybody seemed too OOC. This is my first fan fiction ever, so yeah. Reviewing makes my day and ensures you a trip to Elysium, so everybody wins. :D**

**NOTE FROM HANNAH: I LOVE THAT Sam… Ya know the Elysium thing? It's awesome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I promised a longer bio. I'm Hannah and I'm a teenager and I love to write so lets do that now **  
><strong>Um alright so I just did a whole bunch of math:P<strong>

Amber looked around, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Hermes?" She asked with a little frown.  
>Fabian, Mara and Nina exchanged a look before Jerome stepped up, grabbing his sister's arm. "What are you talking about? <em>Our<em> father's name is John Clarke!" He almost yelled, glaring over at Chiron who only laughed.

"Oh, Jerome, you will learn your true father soon enough." He mused, glancing over the group. "All about sixteen, eh?" He asked and they all nodded. "Lovely then you should be claimed rather quickly."  
>"Claimed?" Fabian asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him still holding Nina's hand.<br>"Yes, this meaning when your godly parent claims you for their own." Chiron explained calmly, glancing at Percy and Annabeth. "It's about time you take them to the Hermes cabin to get settled. We shall introduce them at dinner."

"Wait a minute." Patricia said, stepping up and away from Eddie who was smirking to himself while leaning against the wall beside Fabian. "What do you mean our 'godly parent?'" She asked and Amber nodded.  
>Chiron's eyes darted to the house before he addressed Percy and Annabeth directly. "Explain it all to them once you get to the Hermes cabin."<br>Percy nodded, stepping away from Chiron and taking up the front of their precession toward the cabins. Amber frowned in a confused manner as she lolled beside Nina and Fabian. Behind them Jerome and Poppy were arguing quietly while Mara and Mick looked around with curious expressions and Eddie, Patricia and Joy discussed something at the back. Annabeth had taken her spot beside Percy, and it was obvious to Amber that they were a couple. The way they'd greeted each other made their feelings as obvious as Nina and Fabian had been.

They entered a cluttered cabin and Annabeth and Percy quickly found enough bunks for everyone. There were tons of bunks in the cabin, all crammed together against walls and across the floor. Amber and Nina ended up sharing a bunk while Patricia and Joy bunked together and so did Mick and Eddie. Mara and Poppy were paired up, opposite Jerome and Fabian.  
>Percy glanced over the group and made a little noise as he appraised the group. "Most of you won't be here long, trust me." He said almost jokingly, and Amber made a face at that but didn't comment as she sat on the edge of her bunk and crossed her legs.<br>"Now that we're all settled in," Jerome began with a sneer. "Can you explain to me what's going on here?" He asked as he looked over at Poppy who was sitting nervously on the edge of her bed, tugging on the end of her ponytail.

Percy nodded, looking at Annabeth. "Alright, so, have you guys ever had trouble reading or writing?" He asked and the group shrugged a bit to play off their problems. Truth is, Amber had never been good at English. Now she was quite good at French now that she thought about it. "Well, that's because your brains are hard wired to read Greek." He announced and Eddie scoffed.

"Greek? Are you kidding me?" He asked, smirking as he slumped back onto his bunk.  
>Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "Yes, Greek." She looked at the rest of them with a tight smile. "You're all demigods. That means either your father or mother was a Greek god or goddess. Like I said, my mom's Athena." She glanced at Poppy who was now peering curiously at her. "Poppy's dad is Hermes and the rest of you should find out your godly parents soon. You're sixteen which means they should claim you quickly."<br>Percy glanced at a clock on the wall and tugged at Annabeth's arm. "Sorry guys but we have to run. We'll see you at dinner if you need anything. Oh yeah, dinner's in thirty minutes. The other Hermes kids should be coming home in about ten minutes to get ready for dinner, and they might be able to explain some things to you." He said and then he tugged Annabeth outside by her hand.

Fabian stood up, looking at Nina who was sitting down beside Amber with her legs pulled under her body. "I want to go look around. Would anyone like to join me?" He asked, obviously speaking to Nina.  
>Nina stood up with a little smile, taking his hand. "Yes, I would love to join you, Fabian." She answered and then they walked outside hand in hand.<br>Patricia sighed, standing up and motioning for Eddie to join her. "Come on, Edison." She said before walking to the door. She strode outside, and Eddie smirked before following after her.  
>Joy rolled her eyes and stood up. "I better go chaperone." She answered with a little sly smile before leaving with a grin.<br>Alfie hopped up and left the room with an excited laugh. Poppy and Jerome just sat on the same bunk, still arguing about something under their breath. Probably the fact that they don't know who their dad is anymore or whether they are even completely related.

Amber made an irritated noise in the back of her throat before pulling her favorite magazine out of her purse. She flipped through the French fashion magazine until she heard the door to the cabin open and the sound of heavy footsteps tromping across the floor. She glanced up, adjusting her thin black headband before looking back at her magazine. Her eyes snapped back up to the boy who'd walked in and was now leaning across one of the bunks across from her. He was wearing an orange tee shirt and jeans. His strong shoulders shifted and soon he turned, facing her with two bright blue eyes. His mop of curly brown hair dusted into his eyes as he tilted his head in curiosity. "Well, hello, there." He said as he leaned against the bunk beside Amber's.

"Hello." Amber answered, closing the magazine and setting it on the bed beside her and sliding it under her leg so he wouldn't notice the French title. "I'm Amber." She announced, and he grinned at her.  
>"Amber! What a lovely name." He replied in a fake British accent. "However did you end up here at Camp Half Blood?" He asked and Amber smirked a little bit, flipping her hair.<br>"I am not going to tell you that until you tell me your name." She answered and he chuckled.  
>"Touché." He replied. "I'm Travis." He answered, running his fingers through his hair.<p>

She nodded. "Our housemother turned into a vampire and here we are." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well, then, Amber, I am happy to say welcome to Camp Half Blood. If you need anything at all, just talk to me." He told her, and she nodded, smiling coyly.<br>"Got it." She winked before glancing down at her magazine with a little smile. The room was filling with people and Amber stood up, smoothing her skirt. "I'd better be going now. My friends seemed to have wandered off." She smiled before waving at him and turning on her heel.

He chuckled. "I'll see _you_ at dinner." He called after her as she flinted through the front door of the cabin. She strode past the other cabins only taking notice to a few. One cabin was covered in flowers that were growing over the windows, walls and doors. It was sort of interesting with a grass roof that made Amber wonder how well it stood to rainy conditions. Another was painted red and above the door was a huge, crude boar's head that made Amber decide to stay as far away from that cabin as possible. Going in there would only cause trouble she was sure. There was another cabin that was a pale gray color with an owl over the door. It appeared interesting if nothing else. There was another cabin though that interested her the most. It had a blue and white checkerboard deck surrounded by gray walls, but what interested her was the group of girls standing out front having a quiet conversation. They were all extremely beautiful in their orange tee shirts with long hair that fell into perfect curls at the small of their backs. She felt strangely drawn to the cabin as she stood there rooted to the spot, legs shocked.  
>"Amber?" She heard Fabian's voice behind her, but she couldn't turn from where she was looking at the cabin. Her feet stumbled forward suddenly.<p>

"Amber?" Nina called and Amber heard them running toward her. She turned to look at them curiously just as Nina jogged to her side. Fabian was only a stride behind her, frowning deeply.  
>"Amber, what just happened?" He asked, looking her over. "Where's your uniform?" He asked, looking her up and down with a frown. "Nina, wasn't she just wearing her uniform?"<br>Nina nodded with a confused expression. "I'm sure I saw her standing right there in her uniform less than two minutes ago." She replied, appraising Amber's appearance.  
>Amber frowned. "What do you mean? I'm still wearing my…" She began, looking down at her body. She gasped. "Oh my Sibuna!" She yelled, spinning around to look for a mirror. "I need a mirror!" She announced, and the girls by the cabin turned to look at her.<p>

They're eyes bugged out a bit as one of the girls reached out to take Amber's arm. The girl quickly pulled Amber into the house with Fabian and Nina following close behind where Amber was steered to a big mirror against one wall. Amber gasped when she saw herself. She was glowing with rosy cheeks and her hair was falling into delicate curls down her back just as the girl's outside where. The biggest change though was her clothes. Instead of her school uniform she was wearing a pale gold dress that fell to just above her knee. It was suspended by thin spaghetti straps and the bust pulled up at the top in a high waist that flared out when it reached the curve of her hips. There was a tight gold bangle halfway up her arm and a golden "A" necklace resting on her neck from a thin chain.  
>"Amber…" Nina mumbled but the girl that had drug them inside the cabin cut her off.<br>"All hail Amber, daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love." The girl announced, pushing her light brown hair out of her dark eyes. "Welcome to your cabin." She greeted before turning and leaving the room.

At dinner Amber was placed at the Aphrodite table alone which she didn't appreciate much at all. The girls were nice, yes, but she wanted to sit with her friends from Anubis house. Chiron announced her to the group as a daughter of Aphrodite, and then she followed her half sisters to throw a French fry in the fire. Once she was seated and nibbling on the fries and chicken that came to her at only a thought, she heard a voice above her. "Hm, Aphrodite, huh?" Travis's voice asked as he slid onto the bench beside her. "I should've known." He looked over her dress. "Like the dress. It screams Aphrodite."  
>Amber looked up. "Does it?" She glanced around with a small smirk. "Shouldn't you be at your table?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I'm only greeting the newbee!" He answered, patting her oh so perfect hair. "Now remember my offer. If you need anything, come to me. I'll be your knight in shining armor." He joked and she rolled her eyes.  
>"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind." She answered, polishing off her fries and taking a sip of her glass of water. "I better go speak to my friends." She told him before striding off to the Hermes table were Nina and the others were talking quietly. "Hey!" She said, plopping down beside Alfie. "How are you unclaimed Sibunas?" She asked with a laugh but quickly silenced as her eyes zeroed in on Mr. D who was walking toward their table. He stood in front of the table, looking at Alfie and seconds later Alfie yelled, grabbing at his ankles.<p>

"What's with the vines?" He asked, pulling the grape vines off of his ankles.  
>Chiron cantered up with a chuckle. "All hail Alfie Lewis, son of Mr. D."<br>"The wine dude's my daddy!" Alfie yelled, jumping up while grinning ear to ear before jumping on Mr. D in a bone crushing hug. Amber and the whole rest of the camp erupted in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam here. Ok, I will give you some time to pelt me with rocks because I haven't posted recently while I shout out excuses like my laptop was being stupid, my mom's a teacher so she has to hog the other computer for her work, and I have classes *coughAPbiologycough* that have an **_**eternity **_**of homework! But the story is back, so please read on (it's longer than my last one :D).**

"Silence!" Mr. D boomed to the camp. Mara, along with the other Anubis' tensed up at his voice, and the rest of the camp looked at him, shock apparent in their eyes. Mr. D was still frowning however, because Alfie was still hugging him, only he was using vines to help him cling onto Mr. D when he had shouted.

"Alfred. Get off." Mr. D demanded menacingly, but Alfie wouldn't let to, so Mr. D waved his hand, taking away Alfie's vines and making Alfie fall hard on his butt with a yelp. Mara had to stifle a giggle as Alfie stood up, complaining about how he wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

"Alfie." Chiron said, and Mara and the others turned their attention toward the centaur. "You will be sitting over there with Pollux." Chiron pointed to a table at the end. Sitting at the table was a single round faced boy with dark eyes like Mr. D's and curly blond hair. He had an athletic look to him even though he was a little plump.

Alfie grinned and walked over to the boy, Pollux, ad began talking to him. Dinner resumed as normal. Mara and Mick talked about his time in Australia. Amber had returned to her seat at the Aphrodite table after getting stern looks from Mr. D. Fabian and Nina were talking with some of the Hermes kids. Jerome and Poppy continued to argue, getting annoyed looks from anyone within earshot but ignoring them. Eddie and Patricia were laughing about earlier.

After dinner, Mara learned, the campers gather around the campfire and sung tunes led by the Apollo cabin. Mara was enchanted by how the flames changed height and color depending on the general mood of the campers. She and the others tried to learn the songs but got lost many times.

Finally, it was time for bed, so Mara watched as Alfie went with Pollux to Cabin 12, Amber went to Cabin 10 giggling with a group of girls, and Mara and the others went to their bunks in Cabin 11.

"I can't believe all of this happened in one day." Nina said, sitting down on her bunk. "I know. One minute we're at a boarding school in England that has everything to do with _Egyptian_ mythology, and the next, we're at a camp in New York that's all about _Greek_ mythology!" Patricia exclaimed, lifting her arms up for emphasis.

"And we find out we're all part God." Mick stated. Eddie rolled his eyes and said, "Right. Who can forget that little detail."

"And Mick, you just got back." Mara said, getting up to hug him. He smiled and pecked her lips lightly. Jerome made a face saying, "Do you really have to do that now? For all you know, you two could be related." Jerome finished with a smirk.

Mara blushed lightly, looking at the floor, embarrassed. "You know, now that I think about it, we're all cousins here." Eddie stated through the silence. Everything was quiet as Mara thought about what he'd just said. It was technically true according to biology. Then a slow, mocking clap pierced through Mara's thoughts."Eddie actually said something remotely intelligent?" Patricia asked with a mock gasp.

They started laughing as Eddie frowned. "But wait. If we are cousins, then." Fabian trailed off, looking at Nina.

Nina looked back at him, and the two stared at each other with so much love and pain in their eyes, that Mara felt like she was about to burst out crying for them. Then she began thinking about her and Mick. How will they be able to coup with them finally being together and now this.

"It doesn't work that way." A voice said from the doorway. She and the others looked toward that direction to see two boys leaning against the door frame.

One of the boys was tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that was hanging in his blue eyes. He had upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile, a gleam in his eyes, and freckles. He had a crooked smile and was a little bit taller than the other boy.

The other boy looked exactly the same, except he was a bit shorter, which was the only way Mara would be able to tell them apart. It was clear, though, that the two were brothers.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked, looking at them suspiciously. "Just what I said. It doesn't work that way." The taller boy said.

"And you are?" Patricia asked with a sneer. "Whoa there. Watch the sass." The same boy said putting his hands up with a smirk.

"I'll show you sass!" Patricia exclaimed, marching towards him as Joy yelled, "Don't Patricia!" Fabian and Mick each grabbed an arm to hold her back.

"I believe you were just introducing yourselves." Jerome sneered, standing up and folding his arms. "Right, right. Of course." The boy said in a fake British accent. Mara frowned, and Patricia now looked like she was going to kill him.

"Travis." The taller boy said.

"Connor." The shorter boy said.

"The Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes." Both said in unison.

"Great! So we'll be bunking with you _two_ for the time being." Patricia said with a huff.

"You bet sweetness." Connor said with a smirk. "Call me 'sweetness' one more time." Patricia threatened with a dark gleam in her eyes.

Connor's eyes widened a little as he took a step back, and Mara saw Patricia smile in satisfaction. "Can you please explain from earlier?" Mara asked the Stoll brothers.

"Ok, you know how all of the Greek Gods are children of Zeus which makes them siblings, right?" Travis asked, watching them nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, to put things as short as possible, Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus even though everybody knows about her affair with Ares." Connor said as Travis slowly nodded his head and tsk tsked, while the Anubis' just looked grossed out.

"In other words." Joy started, motioning them to continue.

"In other words, you can date if your Olympian parent is different. I just don't suggest it if they're the same." Travis finished.

"Well night." Both said before hopping onto their bunks. Soon the room was filled with the snoring of the many campers in Cabin 11.

"Hail Mara Jaffray and Fabian Rutter, son and daughter of Athena." Mara woke up to Chiron standing over her.

She yawned. What time was it anyway? Mara looked outside and realized that it must be almost midnight.

"Chiron. Why'd you wake us up?" Annabeth asked as Mara realized she was with him. "I'd like you to show Miss Jaffray and Mr. Rutter to their cabin.

"Wow mom. Great timing." Mara heard Annabeth mutter as she and Fabian were led to the Cabin 6.

"Oh wait, I need to get my bag." Mara said as she ran back to Cabin 11. Waiting for her at the cabin was a frantic Nina.

"Oh no! If Fabian's a son of Athena than I probably am too! Now I'll lose him for sure!" Nina was rapidly saying. Patricia and Poppy were trying to calm her down.

"Nina, I'm sure that if you were a daughter of Athena you would've been claimed at the same time as Fabian and I." Mara told her reassuringly.

"You're right. Thanks Mara." Nina sighed looking relieved.

"And hey, if you are a daughter of Athena, then half siblings is the next best thing. Huh." Eddie said with his usual sarcastic smile. Nina glared at him.

"Allow me." Patricia said walking up to Eddie and slapping him _hard_ on the back of his head.

"I swear Yacker, your punches are getting a lot more painful." Eddie said while wincing and rubbing the back of his head, Patricia smiling with satisfaction.

**Once again, I apologize for taking so long. And sorry if it seems rushed at the end. But you don't want to hear me blab. You want to press that button down there that says 'review' because with it comes a free pair of flying shoes! Courtesy of my dad, Hermes. *flashing arrows pointing at me* daughter of Hermes here, right here :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS.**

**"Here's to Us" - Here's to Love!**

Nina woke up early the next morning and stood up, stretching her limbs carefully before pulling on her new orange tee shirt. She glanced up at Poppy who was now her bunkmate before turning and walking out the door. Mara and Fabian had been claimed the previous day so they'd moved into the Athena cabin which in retrospect should have been obvious. So now not only was Amber gone but also Fabian. With a long sigh she walked outside and down the beaten path toward the lake. It was dark enough for her to wonder how early she was actually up but she shook off her thoughts and walked to the shore, sitting down and leaning back into the grass. Her hair sprawled out under her hair on the grass as she looked up at the stars in the quietness.

"Nina?" Upon hearing Fabian's voice a smile slipped onto her face and soon he was sitting beside her on the ground, looking down with a sweet smile. "You couldn't sleep either?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I just woke up." She answered, turning her eyes away from his kind eyes to look at the stars above their heads. He lie down beside her and looked at the sky for a moment before looking at Nina again. Nina laughed quietly, feeling his eyes on her and turning her head to look at him. "What're you looking at?" She asked with a sweet smile playing on the edge of her lips.

He chuckled, eyes flickering down to her lips before quickly returning to her eyes. "You." He answered and she smiled, looking away from him and at the sky again. "The past couple of days have been weird." He commented with a nervous chuckle but then he gently reached out and his fingers brushed Nina's softly before slipping though them so they were holding hands. "I think we should give it another go, Nina." He commented, watching her face carefully. "I tried to say that so many times back at school but something always happened. Ghostly Egyptian spirits and Jerome and Victor kept getting in the way."

Nina laughed, turning her head to look into his eyes. She squeezed his hand gently before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "Good." She answered and Fabian nodded nervously.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked her quietly and Nina laughed, reaching forward to kiss him very gently on the lips in response. "Yes?" He prompted and Nina laughed at him again.

"Yes, Fabian!" She answered and he smiled as she cuddled up against his side, head lying on his chest. "Yes." She added, smiling to herself. "Though it is kinda weird now that we're cousins." She joked and Fabian chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled gently, reaching up to fluff his hair. "Oh, Fabian Rutter." She said with a fake British accent. "I love your name."

Fabian chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her. "Nina Martin." He whispered against her lips. "I love your name too." He told her before kissing her firmly on the forehead.

"Excuse me!" Eddie's voice came from no where, jarring them from their moment. Nina snapped up, sitting up, still encircled in Fabian's arms. Fabian sat up too, looking for his voice with a frown. "Keep it PG, Rutter." Eddie joked, striding over with Patricia lagging only a few steps behind him with a snide expression playing on her lips. Amber was behind her wearing a simple white sundress with a thin pink waste band that pulled around in the back to make a bow. She was smiling brightly as she ran over to them.

"Don't listen to them, Fabian!" She exclaimed, grabbing Nina's arm and jumping playfully. "Fabina is back and better than ever!" She grinned at them happily. After all, she'd created their name and it was a big deal for her to be able to use it again.

Nina blushed and stood up, smoothing out her tee shirt before holding a hand out to Fabian who smiled, hopping up to lace his fingers through my own.

"Oh, come on! Everyone's all couply." Patricia complained, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest with a heavy sigh.

Eddie made a face. "What am I?" He asked and Amber nodded.

"Uh huh, Patricia. I'm the only single one here." Amber answered and Nina laughed at her. Amber frowned, turning to Nina. "What?"

Nina shook her head. "Nothing." She answered and Amber pouted a little bit.

"Nina!" She whined and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Nina was thinking 'Not for long!'" Patricia told Amber and she in turn rolled her eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Amber asked with a little laugh before smirking. "Travis?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at Nina's amused expression.

"Travis?" Fabian asked and Nina turned to him to wiggle her eyebrows playfully.

"He's a son of Hermes that's been ogling over Amber since she got to camp. He's sorta tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, devilish smirk." She added, glancing at Eddie with a little smirk.

"What?" Eddie asked, giving that very smirk obviously on purpose.

"So, I guess when they make things official the Subunas will be all paired up." Nina commented with a little smile, looping her arm through Amber's and Fabian's arms. "Interesting." She mused as they started ambling back up to the camp.

Eddie and Patricia were following behind them and Patricia laughed. "Don't forget Alfie." She answered and then Eddie reached forward to grab her hand, sweeping it forward in a dramatic motion.

"Yes, the great Alfredo-son of the wine dude!" He practically yelled as they approached the dining pavilion.

At the sound of his voice, a red head that was standing by one of the tables turned around to look at them. She was tall with short red layers and was wearing a small frown as she looked at them. Her hair was pulled back on one side and her orange camp shirt and jeans made her look exactly like…

All of their jaw's dropped.

"Oh my god." Eddie mumbled, glancing at Patricia at his side.

Nina's eyes darted between the two in confusion. "Patricia…"

Fabian's face contorted uncomfortably. "I've known this girl, what, four years and I didn't know she had a twin?" He asked quietly, shaking his head.

"I always knew there was something…odd, about you." Amber mumbled with a smirk.

Patricia just shook her head with a dark frown. "Piper." She mumbled almost angrily before darting toward the dining pavilion with Eddie following closely behind. After all, this was the girl he'd kissed instead of his girlfriend. Things were about to get a little…strange.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well I'm pretty sure by now you all know who is who and what is what and where is where and all that jazz lol :D So without further ado… the story!**

"Piper." Patricia said louder as she stepped closer to her twin, her eyes giving off the impression of fire for the slightest second before turning back to her normal blue-green color.

"Hey Patricia." Piper said nervously then took a deep breath. "Ok, I know you weren't expecting to see me here but-." Piper started, playing a little with her red hair, but Patricia cut her off.

"Save it Piper, I don't need your explanations!" Patricia snarled before stalking off to the dock. When she got there, she sighed, took out her iPod, put in her ear buds, and turned the volume up loud.

Placing both hands behind her onto the dock and leaning back, Patricia nodded her head to the beat, failing to hear the footsteps behind her. Somebody sat down beside her, and she looked over to see Eddie.

"Hey Yacker." He said with a smile. Patricia just frowned back at him. "Go away. I want to be alone right now."

She put her iPod away and stared out over the sparkling water. Two water nymphs, naiads, swam by and waved at her. She smiled slightly in response.

"Look, I may not have a twin or anything, but I think this is the part where you go talk to her and try to patch things up." Eddie said also staring out at the water.

"Ohh look at that, Eddie's trying to give advice." Patricia joked. "I'm serious! I mean look at it from her point of view." Eddie responded back.

"Would you've really believed it if she came up to you and told you that you were part God and now you have come to a secluded camp because monsters are going to come attack you any minute now? I know I would." He continued. Patricia looked at him weirdly. "What?" He asked confused.

"You would _actually_ believe that?" Patricia asked surprised. "Well why not? Anything can happen in this messed up world." Eddie said nodding his head. Patricia tipped her head to the side, nodding it slightly, and raised her eyebrows quickly.

"But no, seriously, you should really talk to her." Eddie said looking at Patricia. "I hate it when you're right." Patricia sighed in defeat.

She started to stand up and was offered a hand. She looked up to see that Eddie was already standing and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Oh. One more thing Patricia." He said after she got up. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Can I see your iPod for a second?" He asked her, his eyes pleading. "Why?" She asked suspiciously but handing it to him nevertheless.

Eddie took her iPod and set down farther toward the front of the dock. He came back with an evil grin on his face, scooped Patricia up bridal style, and said, "So I can do this."

Patricia's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. "Edison, if you don't put me down this instant then I swear I'll-." But her threat was cut off by Eddie as he yelled, "CANNONBALL!" Patricia screamed as he jumped into the water.

Patricia emerged from the water gasping for air. She heard a splash and then boyish laughter come from behind her. "EDDIE!" She yelled angrily, facing him, her face red with anger. He just continued laughing and looked up at her. And as soon as he did this, his laughter completely died. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn that her eyes were seriously on fire.

"You are dead meat Edison!" She said in a low, menacing voice. "Oh, come on! You know I hate it when you call me Edison." He said back, sheltering his face. When no hit came, or any physical pain for that matter, Eddie opened his eyes but didn't see Patricia anywhere.

His dark green eyes scan the lake carefully but there was no sign of an ambush. "Oh Eddie." A singsong voice said from his right. He turned to his right so fast that he didn't notice the tug at his feet until he was pulled under the water. He looked up toward the surface, swimming as fast as he could but was still tugged under.

Gasping for breath, he finally managed to submerge. He glared at the laughing red head standing on the dock. "Haha hilarious." He said sarcastically. He swam to the dock and climbed it, but not before spitting lake water at Patricia's face. Her facial features scrunched up as she snorted in disgust, stomping away.

"Come on Yacker, you know I was just messing with you." He said from behind her. Patricia stopped for a second deep in thought. Then she smirked at herself as she turned back around.

She walked up to Eddie, smiled at him, to which he smiled back, and put her hand behind his head, pulling him towards her lips. But just as they were _exactly_ one centimeter away, Patricia whispered, "Two can play at that game." **(A/N ok, that has been my favorite thing to type so far )**Then she let go and walked off.

"Well played Yacker. Well played." She smirked in victory as she heard Eddie say that and continued on toward the dining pavilion where her sister was.

"Hi Patricia." Piper said as she looked up at her twin. It was then that Piper noticed that Patricia was soaking wet. "What happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"Blame my insignificant boyfriend." Patricia said crossing her arms and faking a frown. Piper smiled at this because she knew Patricia was just kidding.

"I thought about it, and I probably would have suggested you to a mental hospital if you had told me all of this." Patricia smiled as she sat down across from Piper at the table.

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Piper joked, pouting her lips and putting a hurt expression on her face.

"Hey, I'm just trying to patch things up. I guess we're supposed to hug now." Patricia sort of questioned. Piper smiled as she and Patricia stood up and awkwardly, well for Patricia, began leaning in for a hug.

But just then, Piper looked at her watch, her blue-green eyes widening and she broke away from the almost hug.

"What is it?" Patricia asked a little concerned at her sister's rash behavior. "I'm sorry but I'm late for a meeting." Piper said moving around Patricia.

"With who?" Patricia asked suspiciously.

"Um Chiron." Piper said a little quickly as she rushed toward the woods.

"But we were just about to hug! At least tell me who my godly parent is!" Patricia yelled after Piper, but her twin just kept running.

Patricia rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Then her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait a minute. She wouldn't be meeting Chiron in the woods." Patricia muttered to herself. "She's hiding something." Patricia muttered again, racing after her sister.

**Who could Piper be meeting? Ok, I'm going to start setting deadlines for myself so you awesome people can read more and quicker. Also, I won't be able to post for a week because I'm leaving Sunday for spring break to go on a cruise to JAMAICA! I'll bring you all back virtual Rasta hats with dreadlocks . So yeah, review unless you won't Kronos to take over your body. I'll see you guys in a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! If you don't know who I am you're stupid and I'm not saying it so go back and check-really, I'm kidding. Love you all(stupid or not…as long as you review but that's another story).**

**I know you guys are _dying_ to know who Nina's Olympian god/goddess (I will give nothing away. not even gender!) and you will…sometime… I promise. EVENTUALLY you'll find out. **

**OMA! That is not right. Nina falls through the floor and you aren't going to show another show for another SEVEN DAYS? DO YOU EVIL PEOPLE REALIZE HOW LONG THAT IS? besides, we need out House of Anubis. I can't believe the season's already over-there's something to be said about only seeing it once a week though. That way the seasons are longer seeming. ANYWAY, during this week of no HOA, get your House of Anubis fix (metaphorically speaking, yea?*insert fake British accent here*:D) from here. Yay.**

**Now, I've yet to put an OC in this story because well, frankly I hate OC's in fanfiction. I think they're stupid and mess things up but ya know what? I am about to introduce you to an OC. You see, used in moderation, OC's can be very useful. So, meet Jeremiah, son of Aphrodite. (yeah, I went there!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song (which I'm only using cuz the guy I like played it for me the other day and now I am kind of in love with it only because it reminds me of him…) or the Piper…but Jeremiah is all mine *evil giggles* (you don't wanna know )**

Piper slipped through the trees, smiling up at the new leaves that were forming in the chilly early spring air. Inwardly she wished she would have gotten a chance to stop by her cabin before heading out, a jacket would've been ideal because the sun was going down but Piper hadn't wanted to be late so she'd headed straight from the trees as the sun slanted down the horizon. She was halfway there now, arms wrapped firmly around herself as she approached the cave nuzzled among the trees. It wasn't much more than an alcove but it was just the right size for two people and a guitar to snuggle inside and talk for hours on end.

She found her hideaway and smiled, quickly stepping inside to find him sitting there in the dim light. He'd lit a small fire and his guitar was leaning against the stone wall, ready and waiting. He grinned at her with his perfect blue eyes and she smiled, stooping down and walking over to the back of the cave where he was sitting with his legs stretched out across the floor. He was wearing a fleece jacket over his Camp Half Blood shirt and tight jeans. His arms reached out for her, wrapping tightly around her body. "You look cold." He mumbled with a frown, looking at her tenderly. His fingers brushed her face and she smiled, tilting her head forward to kiss him gently. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away to pull his jacket off and drape it over her shoulders.

"No, Jeremiah, I'm alright." She insisted but he shook his head, pulling down the long sleeves of his undershirt before reaching up to tousle his dark brown hair. It always dusted his eyes perfectly, though Piper wasn't sure how. She figures it was some sort of gift from his mother, Aphrodite, but she also thought it could be uniquely Jeremiah.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her again. "Really, it's fine." He promised, kissing her forehead gently. "What kept you? I was worried." He mumbled into her hair and she bit her lip. Yes, the cat was out of the bag about her having a twin sister, there was no hiding that to the camp now, but she really didn't feel like the fight she figured would come because she hadn't told him.

There were many reasons why she hadn't. Mostly she just wanted to be her own person here at Camp Half Blood, instead of feisty Patricia's sister. She wanted to be unique and not just the other red head. She'd always been the quiet one, well, more demur and proper at least. When she was in a room with Patricia it was easy for her to get lost in the shuffle. Then there was the fact that during her visit to Anubis house she'd kissed sed twin's boyfriend. Jeremiah really didn't need to know about that either. Him being here complicated things just a bit.

"Piper?" He probed, gently shoving her shoulder. "You in there?" He asked, lips gazing her hair and making her smile, turning her face to press a kiss to his shoulder. "Mhm, never mind, Piper. Wanna hear a song?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She grinned, sitting up and scooting against the wall. She slid her arms into his jacket, pulling it tight around her as he reached for the guitar. "I just learned this song…I think it's really cool." He told her and she smiled as he started playing the opening chords. They were simple but elegantly done. She watched his fingers move across the strings and couldn't keep her mind from roaming to his fingertips skimming across her skin. "The guitar part's not that amazing, you can't even here the guitar much on the track, it's the words I like." He told her, still playing. "_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no one else listened cuz no one else cared." _He sang, starting into my eyes intensely. _"After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. 'what am I leaving, when I'm done here?' So if you're asking me I want you to know. When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Don't resent me but when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest." _He eyed her, striking a chord before he started singing again, eyes on her the whole time. The way he was looking at her made her heart race in her chest. It was so intense and loving that she just wanted to scream. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on him, push the guitar out of the way and kiss him for real. They'd been dating for four months now ever since she'd arrived at Camp Half Blood._ "I'm strong on the surface not all the way through. I've never been perfect but neither have you._" He sang and she looked at him with tired eyes. _I've never been perfect. I've lied. You don't know I have a twin sister. Will you still love me when you find out? Or will that be it? The end of the most amazing four months I'd ever hand?_ She thought to herself, looking at her hands. "_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can't come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are."_ He hit the last chorus and started playing louder, eyes probing her for some sort of response.

Piper leaned forward as he finished. His hands on the guitar and his lips speaking these near silent whispers to her were driving her crazy. All she wanted was to kiss him. It felt like ages since they'd really kissed. Now with her sister and the great fight of the centaury looming over her she wanted it so badly. He read the look in her eyes and set down the guitar, opening his arms for her. She smiled at his ability to read her and climbed into his arms, leaning her forehead against his. "You realize how much I like your guitar playing, right?" She asked, teasing his lips with her own.

He chuckled, bringing his hand up to tilt her chin up so their lips could meet in a long kiss. "I do." He answered against her lips**(A/N: Random thought: This is the first "fluffy" chapter you guys have gotten so far…how do you feel about that?****)**. He leaned forward again, kissing her carefully, one of his big hands at the base of her neck and the other on her hip, tugging her closer. Her hands fisted in his dark hair and she sighed quietly, leaning against him fully. "Gods, Piper." He mumbled, moving his lips to plant butterfly kisses down her jaw. "I…" He looked up at her, suddenly seriously. "I love you." He whispered and her eyes went wide for a moment before she pulled his lips back to hers, trying to answer him. The words wouldn't come but it was true. She loved him.

"Patricia?" She heard someone say but she couldn't stop. She had to keep kissing him or this beautiful dream would shatter. "Patricia!" The voice almost yelled.

Jeremiah was the one to pull back with a confused expression. His eyes trained on the figure behind her and she finally let out a sigh, turning to look at the boy who had walked in on this. Fabian Rutter was standing at the mouth of the cave wearing a flustered expression and a brand new Camp Half Blood tee shirt. What had all of Anubis house been brought to Camp Half Blood? "Patricia? This is Piper." Jeremiah replied, frowning at her.

"Piper?" Fabian repeated as if turning the name over in his mind. "No, that's Patricia. Patricia what about Eddie?"

Piper's heart sped up.

"Eddie?" Jeremiah asked, eyeing Piper and Fabian in turn. "Piper, what's going on here?" He asked, turning to her with hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. She knew what he thought. She could read the expression on his face just as well as he could read her own. He thought she was cheating on him.

"It's not what you think." Piper managed and Fabian bit his lip, backing out of the cave.

"I'll…er, talk to you later, Patricia." He mumbled just as Jeremiah picked up his guitar and turned to the mouth of the cave.

"Piper, when you're ready to tell me what's going on, you know where my cabin is." He told her, leaving her alone in the dark cave as the last of the embers in the fire burnt out. She wrapped herself in the jacket, biting back the tears that so badly wanted to flow.

**How did this happen? It wasn't supposed to end like this! No, really, I promise I love Jeremiah too much to let him be mad at her for long. I mean really! I created him while sitting in my English 2 class. How could I let him be just gone? No, they'll work it out, no worries.**

**So, questions to ask yourself as you click that little button there that you know you're going to click because you don't want to die a vicious death in the pits of Tartus.**

**1. What do you think of the new guy and Piper? You think he's awesome and you want to marry him? I do…:) course my heart already belongs to Fabian frickin Rutter but you know…**

**2. Are you for or against fluff?**

**CLICK THE BUTTON. OR DIE. I AM SERIOUS. IT'S THAT IMPORTANT…LOVE YOU ALL! NO CAPS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you thought we forgot about you *Hannah glares* ok, I know you thought **_**I **_**forgot about you *Hannah smiles satisfied* I'm over a month late but, (that's right, I have the nerve to make excuses lol) I worked on this on the ship and I saved it on the computer instead of the USB like I had thought and I lost all of my stuff :( And of course, as soon as we get back, my AP biology teacher gives us ANOTHER project after we JUST finished one! Seriously, it's like she doesn't realize that we have six other classes! They say junior year is the hardest and now I know why. BTW: yes I am a junior in high school and Hannah is a sophomore. We both have a STRONG hate for our English teachers. Anyway, I made it super long and super dramatic to at least halfway make up for the tardiness. Enjoy :)**

Jerome woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms wide. He winced as he hit his head on the bunk above him. Yes, somehow, as tall as he was, he had wound up on the bottom bunk, right below Eddie.

"Watch your head." Eddie replied cheekily.

"Thanks for the heads up." Jerome answered back sarcastically, sticking his head out to glare back up at him.

"Dude, that's what friends are for." Eddie replied back with his usual sarcastic smile.

Jerome got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Examining his reflection in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair loosely and washed his face with a cloth. Looking himself over one last time, Jerome gave a satisfied grin before walking out of the bathroom.

Only a few people were left in the cabin, most being the Anubis'. He walked outside to see the camp buzzing with people training. To his left, some campers were trying to reach the top of a climbing wall, only it was pouring down lava and crumbling rocks as the walls clashed together. The dining pavilion, a lake, beach, and amphitheater were also to his left. Other campers were fighting in what appeared to be an arena to his right. He also noticed a large and lavishing strawberry field, the stables from which he had landed, an armory, a forge, and the long extent of woods. Ahead of him, toward the entrance, was the Big House, a volleyball court active with campers, what appeared to be an arts and crafts building, and a pine tree with a golden fleece hanging on it. However, a large purple form was wrapped around the base of the tree, sleeping, smoke coming out of its nostrils. It was then that Jerome's eyes widened as he realized that it was a dragon.

"I know. Freaky, right?" A voice said behind him with a cheery tone.

Jerome jumped and made the face that he always made when he was annoyed **(A/N: I hope you know what I'm talking about because I'm not sure how to describe it.) **and turned around.

"Alfie, don't do that!" He demanded to the boy he was now facing.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the-." Alfie started before being cut off.

"Lewis, Clarke. You're supposed to be at the dining pavilion." Mr. D said, walking up to them.

Alfie got one of those smiles on his face. "Sure thing… dad. We were just waiting for Sacagawea, right Clarke." Alfie elbowed Jerome's shoulder lightly with a giddy smile and started laughing.

Jerome cleared his throat and whispered harshly, "Alfie, I don't think _now_ is a good time."

Alfie slowed down his laughter and finally died it out when he looked up. Mr. D, his mouth in a frown, was staring at Alfie with a death glare that could beat Hades'.

"Right." Alfie said turning on his heels and running toward the dining pavilion, fear in his eyes.

Upon arriving at the dining pavilion, Jerome sat with table 11 after offering the larger portion of his Canadian bacon **(A/N: I know it's just ham but Canadian bacon is a lot more fun to say :)) **to the Gods. He told his goblet to become a coke and started eating.

Afterwards, one of the Hephaestus children, Jake Mason, guided him and the other Anubis' to the armory. "Ok, look around for something that stands out to you and see if it feels right. You'll know what I mean." He responded to the confused looks. "Oh, and if you don't find anything, I'll take you to the forge." The Anubis' spread out to find their 'perfect' weapon.

"Nah-ah." Jerome said to Poppy as she started rummaging through the knives.

"Oh relax Gerbil. I need something to defend myself with." Poppy told him, rolling her eyes as she went back to the knives. "Perfect."

In her hand was a dagger that stood out from the rest. It was average sized with a black handle and a silver, 16" jagged blade. It was sheathed in worn, brown leather. On its handle read _λύτρωση_in a fancy, gold script. Jerome and Poppy looked at it with confusion, trying to figure out what it means.

"It means redemption." They jumped at the voice behind them and turned to see Jake. "That's a pretty decent dagger right there. Stygian iron." He nodded approvingly.

"Stygian. Shouldn't it be all black?" Poppy inquired looking up at Jake.

"This one's special. We believe it was a gift from the God's for an unknown purpose." Jake responded with a shrug.

Poppy looked back at it with full concentration, as if she only had to think hard and then she'd know what it was for. But when nothing came, she just replied, "It is perfect."

Jerome went on to find something that suited him. He walked right towards the swords, past the knives and shields. He reached for a bronze sword that was three feet long all together. But as he was picking it up, something stopped him. He looked over to the right. In a dark corner, something glittered for a flicker of a second. He stared at the spot and slowly walked over to it, mesmerized. Bending down, he picked up a golden spear.

Lifting it up high, Jerome saw the spear sparkle in the sunlight. _M__aledictus__A__nim__a_, he read, looking at the middle of the staff area. The writing was in black and not quite as fancy's as Poppy's dagger. The tip was only about 6" and made out of a shark's tooth.

"Where'd you get that?" A frantic voice asked behind him. Jerome jumped again, dropping the spear.

"Will you stop doing that!" Jerome exclaimed looking at Jake, trying to catch his breath.

"Where did you get that!" He asked again, only more like a command this time.

"Over there in the corner." Jerome said scrunching his eyebrows and pointing to the corner from which he found the spear.

Jake bent down and picked up the spear. Turning it in around in his hand, he scrunched his own eyebrows.

"What's it made of?" Jerome asked reaching for the spear.

"Imperial gold." Jake said handing it back to him. "But that's impossible. It's only consecrated in Ancient Rome."

Jerome made an 'ah' face while nodding his head. "So I can still have it, right?" He asked. Jake nodded hesitatingly before walking off to find the others.

After everyone had chosen or forged their weapons, they all looked around to see what everyone had.

"Looks like we have the same taste in weapons." Nina said with a smile walking up to Jerome. In her hand was a silver spear like his own only it had no writing on it.

"It appears so Nina." Jerome answered back.

He turned around to see the mask of Anubis practically shoved in his face. He jumped back, both startled and trying to get some personal space.

"What is this? 'Make Jerome Jump Day'!" He exclaimed angrily.

Fabian looked up from his golden shield sheepishly. "Sorry Jerome."

Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia made a startled face and tensed up. "Fabian, why would you put the mask on your shield?" Nina asked flabbergasted.

"Well, I wanted to be reminded of home." Fabian answered looking down at his shield.

"Right, because that's the _only_ thing that could remind you of the house." Patricia stated sarcastically, crossing her arms.** (A/N: HANNAH: I LOVE THAT LINE!)**

Fabian smiled in satisfaction. "See, Patricia agrees with me." Everyone groaned and made faceplams.

"What?" Fabian asked looking around.

"I was being sarcastic doofus. Are you sure you're related to Athena?" Patricia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Was all Fabian said as he looked slightly embarrassed.

Everyone laughed heartily as Fabian's face started turning red. Jerome smiled slightly at his friends as he examined other weapons.

Mara had a shield like Fabian, only it was silver with an owl on it. _No doubt because her mom is Athena._ Jerome thought as he turned his attention to Mick whose arm was wrapped around Mara's shoulder. Jerome grimaced a little and noticed that Mick had the same sword that he had picked up earlier. Patricia had another bronze sword with a jagged blade like Poppy's knife that was also three feet long. Eddie had in his hand a bronze knife with a finely smoothed, 18" blade. Joy also had a knife that was very identical to Eddie's except she had _Joy_ written on its handle. Alfie, much to Jerome's surprise, had a sliver bow with a brown leathered quiver holding about 20 silver arrows. Amber had…_ nothing?_ Jerome thought, confused. Nina seemed to notice this as well.

"Amber. Where's your weapon?" Nina asked her, gaining the attention of the others. Jake stood back with his arms folded, slightly smirking as if he knew something that they didn't.

"Oh, it's right here." Amber said holding her throat with a smile on her face.

"Uh Amber, I hate to burst your bubble here. Actually I don't, but your voice can't exactly spear through a monster." Eddie said, revealing what everyone was most likely thinking.

"Really now? Well, watch this." Amber said with a sly smirk playing on her lips turning toward Jerome.

Jerome gulped before putting his hands up and practically pleading, "Amber whatever you're about to do, can't you do it on someone else?"

Amber smirk only grew as she said sweetly, "Jerome, would you be a dear and fetch me my makeup bag from my cabin."

Jerome opened his mouth to say no, but before he had time to realize what was going on, his feet seemed to get a mind of their own as they bounded their way toward the Aphrodite cabin. Jerome opened the door and walked inside. Thankfully, there were no campers in cabin at the time as Jerome went towards the bathroom and picked the light pink and white polka dotted makeup bag with the word _Amber_ printed neatly on it in a fancy, hot pink script.

Moments later, the Anubis' saw Jerome walk out of the Aphrodite cabin with Amber's makeup bag in his right hand. He blinked twice before looking down at his hand and seeing the bag.

Amber walked up to him and grabbed the bag from his hands. "Thank you." She said.

Jerome blinked twice again and asked, "What just happened?"

"How'd you do that?" Joy asked Amber incredulously.

Amber smiled, knowing that her friends were now in awe of her newfound power.

"It's called charmspeak." She replied excitedly. "Basically, I say that I want something and someone does it. It wears off eventually, the length depending on how much skill a person has of it, and they don't remember what happened."

Jerome looked around, still in a slight haze, and shook his head to clear it, noticing Alfie's choice in weapon once again. "Alfie, I didn't know you knew archery." He stated, giving his best friend a quizzical look.

It was Alfie's turn to grin now as he showed off his bow like it was an exhibit at a museum. "Well my slightly hazed friend, there's a lot you didn't know about me. Like how my dad was really the-."

"Don't say 'Wine Dude'." Mr. D said casually as he walked by them, continuing on his path to the Big House porch where Victor and Chiron were waiting to play Pinochle. The eleven watched him walk on for a while until they all turned their attention back to the bow.

"As I was saying, like how my dad was really the God of wine." Alfie finished his statement from earlier, slightly altered.

"Yeah, but archery?" Jerome questioned doubtfully.

Alfie shrugged his shoulders in response, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Just then, a tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, a freckled face, and green eyes walked up to them. She was wearing an over-large shirt, and had holes and doodles on her jeans.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, the camp's oracle." She said, waving at them.

"Whoa. A real oracle." Poppy said in astonishment, and Rachel grinned at that.

"Yep, I'm as real as can be." Rachel said before her eyes seemed to dilate and her smile disappeared. Two campers rushed up from out of nowhere and set a stool down and helped her sit. Some of the campers who had been nearby came over to see what was going to be said. Jerome saw Chiron say something to Mr. D and Victor before they all headed down there. Rachel's mouth began to move as words formed out in an older, dazed sort of tone.

"_Of thieving youth she will come_

_Seek refuge from ancient alum_

_Heart of gold and voice of truth_

_Answers lie in the liquid of youth_

_But beyond death lurks an enemy of new_

_To silence Earth's hardest hue_

_Grapes of wrath and dove's last call_

_For hero's time, live or fall"_

After this was said, the campers all started to mutter to one another, trying to decipher the new prophecy while Rachel's eyes and voice became normal once again.

"Councilors, to the Big House along with Jerome and Poppy Clarke." Chiron shouted as he made his way to the inside of the house.

The councilors all filed into the room as they continued to mutter about the prophecy. Jerome and Poppy looked at each other and shrugged, following the others inside.

The room was rather large with a mounted leopard head. Jerome and Poppy looked at it curiously when it suddenly growled at them. They jumped back, startled and walked their way toward the ping pong table in the middle of the room, never taking their eyes off the leopard head.

"That's just Seymour. He won't hurt you, but if you want to get on his good side, I suggest you try feeding him snausages." Chiron said to them. He turned to the rest of the campers and cleared his throat. "Ahem, your attention please." Chiron yelled over the noise. The campers stopped chattering and looked at Chiron. "Now, any comments or suggestions?"

"I say we find this 'new evil' and kick its butt and make it wish it was never born." A big, tall, strong looking girl with long, stringy, dirty blonde hair, and pig-like brown eyes said hitting her fist in her hand.

"That's very mature Clarisse. What's next, we raid King Midas' palace and throw ourselves right at his cursed hand?" Annabeth asked the girl sarcastically.

"Look, I wasn't asking your opinion Princess." Clarisse snapped back slamming her hands on the table.

"If you keep calling me that then, then-." Annabeth started slamming her own hands on the table.

"Then what?" Clarisse asked glaring at Annabeth with a smirk on her face. Annabeth glared back and the girls started to stand up, and Annabeth was probably about to punch her, but Chiron intervened.

"You are _both _allowed to state your opinions." He said looking at the two sternly until the girls finally sat back down. "But you may not fight."

"Well, I think we should figure out who is in the prophecy first." Annabeth said now facing Chiron.

"A wonderful idea Annabeth." Chiron praised her. "Can anyone repeat key points from the prophecy that would help us in this?"

"'_Grapes of wrath and dove's last call_.'" A tall, athletically built "surfer-boy" with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Good Will. Obviously two of the people are children of Mr. D and Aphrodite." Annabeth said.

Will shrugged, "I try."

"What about the third person?" Poppy asked, speaking for the first time.

Annabeth looked like she was in deep concentration when Percy shouted out, "'_Of thieving youth she will come_.' A child of Hermes. A female child of Hermes. A young female child of…" Percy started, fading away as he turned to look at Poppy. With that, everyone seemed to think about it and also turned their attention toward her. Jerome knew what they were thinking and got defensive.

He shook his head, standing in front of her, "It's not her. She just found out about all of this, it's not her." Jerome took Poppy's hand and literally dragged her out. Chiron and the others followed. The remaining campers, who had not been in the meeting, looked up curiously as they saw Jerome stalk out with Poppy, a frown on his face and fear in Poppy's eyes.

"Jerome." Chiron said softly yet sternly.

"Not Poppy." Jerome's voice cried softly again, shaking a bit.

"It's her time." Chiron told him and Jerome's expression became broken.

"I'll go with her." He argued, but Chiron shook his head.

"You won't. This is her quest, her fight." He insisted.

Jerome opened his mouth once more to argue but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mara, who shook her head. He looked back up at Chiron before jerking Mara's hand off of his shoulder and stalking back to Cabin 11, defeated.

Walking into the cabin, Jerome slammed the door shut and sat on his bunk, putting his head in his hands. A few seconds later, the door creaked open slightly, followed by footsteps. Jerome slowly lifted his head.

"You ok buddy?" Alfie asked with rare seriousness as he sat down beside Jerome.

Jerome stayed silent for a while, and then he broke the silence. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to keep her from getting hurt or worse, dead?" He said, his voice shaking slightly, tears threatening to fall.

Jerome sighed but then shot his head up with his 'idea face'.

"I know that look. You've got a plan, don't you bro?" Alfie asked slyly, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Jerome looked at Alfie with a smirk, "Yes I do. You know how one of the demigods is a child Mr. D?"

Alfie nodded, a smile on his face, until he thought about what Jerome had just said, "No. No, no, no. Sorry dude but no. And in case I didn't make myself clear, no."

"Come on Alfie. You're the only one that can help. I don't know who that Pollux kid is or who the Aphrodite child will be. I'll do anything." Jerome pleaded his friend.

"For the last time…anything?" Alfie questioned. "Think you can get me an Aphrodite girl?"

Jerome scoffed, "I'm offended. I am Jerome Clarke after all." He smirked. "So is that a yes?"

Alfie nodded with a smile, "I'll do it."

"Alfie Lewis, you are a life saver." Jerome said smiling and giving his best friend a bear hug.

Alfie and Jerome walked out of the cabin and were bombarded with people. Chiron made his way through the crowd and took Jerome and Alfie away from the restricted space. He took them toward the boundary of the woods where the Anubis' and Jeremiah were as well. Jerome barely caught Alfie give a slight glare in Jeremiah's direction. Jerome raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"I take it you've solved the problem." Chiron said.

Jerome and Alfie nodded. "Alfie will be going." Jerome stated.

"As is Jeremiah." Chiron replied. "We'll give you three time to pack and rest, and then you leave first thing in the morning." Chiron said directing his attention to Poppy, Alfie, and Jeremiah. The three left to their respective cabin. Jerome watched Poppy go.

"That's really brave of you Jerome." Nina smiled at him.

Jerome lowered his head and swallowed, "Well, she has learn… to defend herself eventually. Venture out on her own. She won't always have me. Better to start at a young… age." Jerome's voice cracked a little, but he regained his composure. The rest of the group set out to finish their day and get ready for what emotions tomorrow would bring.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Alfie came out first. He had on a fresh Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans. On his back was a blue backpack probably filled with clothes and snacks. The Anubis' walked over to him and by that time, Jeremiah had come out as well.

"Alfie, you're going to do great." Nina and Fabian both said at the same time, though Jerome noticed the worry in their eyes.

He nodded with the grin that never seems to leave his face, oblivious to the worry radiating off of the group.

"Alfie. Don't forget what I taught you." Amber said seriously, walking up to Alfie and looking him in the eyes.

Alfie grinned again. "When in doubt,-."

"Fashion out!" Amber and Alfie finished together, smiling and laughing.

"I'm gonna miss you Ambs." Alfie said after a while, giving her a hug.

"Me too Alfie. Me too." Amber whispered back, breaking away from the hug. She moved aside and Eddie came up and clasped Alfie on the back.

"Have fun. It's been nice knowing you for this long." He said with a cocky smile.

"EDDIE!" Everyone yelled, glaring at him.

"Okay okay." He answered putting his hands up. "Have fun. Save the day. Don't get killed. There, happy?" Alfie nodded satisfied.

"I'll be seeing you around Alfie." Mick said, giving him a smile and placing his hand on Alfie's shoulder. Alfie returned the smile.

Mara walked up, giving him a hug. "Alfie, I know you're going to do wonderful and come back a hero."

"I _really_ hope so." Alfie replied with a chuckle as he thought about all the Aphrodite girls who will be fighting over him. At least that's what Jerome figured he was thinking about. _After all, it is every guys dream._

"Only one thing left to say Alfie." Patricia said, stepping forward with Joy.

"Kick some butt!" The girls exclaimed together throwing their hands up and each giving him a hug.

"You don't have to worry about that. This evil's got nothin' on me!" Alfie replied cockily, showing off what muscle he _thought_ he had. Everyone laughed at this.

"Thanks again buddy. I promise you that there will be an Aphrodite girl waiting for you as soon as you step off that pegasus." Jerome said giving Alfie one last hug.

"I'll be counting on it every day that I'm gone." Alfie replied, pulling Jerome back into the final hug.

Jerome heard footsteps from behind Alfie and looked up to see Poppy, her hair in a ponytail, also wearing a new Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans. Her backpack was slightly smaller than Alfie's and green. _Her favorite color._ Jerome thought with a smile. He pulled her with him behind the Big House so they could have a private goodbye.

They stared each other down, out of habit for what seem like a millennia to Jerome. Then Poppy broke it by wrapping her arms around Jerome. Jerome smiled slightly as he hugged his sister back. Finally, Jerome broke the hug. He bent down in a squat, putting both of his hands on Poppy's shoulders and whispered, "Be careful."

They stood up and Poppy sniffed slightly before playfully punching his arm since she couldn't reach his shoulder and said, "Take care Gerbil."

"You too Poopy." Jerome smirked back. Poppy smiled back at him and the two walked back out to the clearing.

Poppy mounted the final pegasus since Jeremiah and Alfie were already on their pegasi. She waved back and the pegasi lifted in the air and Jerome watched as they flew into the distance until they were no longer visible. _Be safe._ Jerome thought as he started to head to the Hermes cabin. However, before he could get very far, his stomach started burning and bubbling. He let out a moan, his face contorting in pain as he fell down on one knee. It was like one hundred different acids were attacking him from the inside.

His vision blurred and he heard his name being called, but it all sounded so far away. Jerome fell farther down to the ground, his throat becoming dry. He looked up to see far away, blurred faces, their lips were moving but no sound came out. Jerome gave on final grunt before completely blacking out.

**OH MY ANUBIS! 10 PAGES! 4,008 WORDS WITHOUT COUNTING THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING AND END!**

**fans: YOU STOPPED IT AT THAT!**

**me: yes. I AM EVIL MUHAHAHAHA! NOW REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF TRIGON!**

**fans: O.o he's not even in HOA or PJO.**

**me: I know but recently, I've been reliving my childhood with cartoons that were **_**actually **_**good. no offense to those who like the cartoons now minus Legend of Korra. So you might hear me make comments from say Ben 10 (the original), Teen Titans, Avatar the Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, W.I.T.C.H, and other things. So have anyone of you seen the Korra episodes they have online? I love the show, not as good as the original of course but still awesome :) I'm already shipping Makorra (love the sound of that ship name :)). This is also off topic but anyone watch Once Upon a Time on ABC? If so, can you believe they left off at that and won't show a new episode for two weeks! *sheepishly* I guess I don't really have room to talk. So yeah, review. Oh, any of you seen/read The Hunger Games? The movie was awesome, but it reminded me of PJO in the aspect of closeness to the book. Still awesome though :) See you next time (it won't be as late).**

**A/N: (HANNAH:D) I know she is late. But come on, no throwing stones at her. THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!*singsong!* YAY! Alright, so review and say how amazing and awesome it is and don't throw stones (btw: I've written up to chapter 13, so it's not ME!). LOVE YOU ALL!:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, dear. "I'm drenched in vanilla twilight so I'll sit on my front porch all night waste deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone..." *note from sam: this is the same morning from chapter 8, just Jeremiah's POV obviously. just wanted to tell you guys so you don't get confused.***

Jeremiah woke up with the sun the next morning, sliding slowly out of bed. He landed on his feet before stretching his arms over his head and heading to change clothes. He and Piper were still at odds which is partly why he offered to go on the quest with Poppy. Other than that, the kid was cute and pretty nice and she'd need someone to look after her.

As he slipped his arms through the arms of his button down purple shirt and tugged on his jeans, he attempted to not let his eyes roam to the picture of Piper that was resting on his bedside table. Once he was properly dressed he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. He appeared like any good child of Aphrodite on his way to save the world with nice clothes and perfectly finger tousled hair.

With a sigh he turned from the mirror to look at the backpack that was resting in the center of his bed. It was packed with several changes of clothes, a little money, some food and a little black leather bound notebook that he never went anywhere without. He glanced over at his guitar with a sad expression before turning to the picture on his bedside table. Piper was smiling at him from the other side of the camera, hands stuffed in her lap as she sat on the steps of the Big House. She was wearing jeans and a pink blouse, red hair falling gently to her shoulders. He let out a long sigh, picking it up and stuffing it into the notebook.

He felt hyperly aware of everything around him as he zipped the backpack and slipped out into the muggy morning light. It was foggy and humid as he trudged across the empty camp toward the stables. The air was humming and he could practically feel the subatomic particles of the various atmospheric gases pressing in on him. The sound of silence prickled at his waiting ears and he shuddered as a gust of wind brushed past him. He pulled his black jacket closer to his face and edged closer to the waiting vigil at the stables.

As he approached he was able to identify several of the bodies that were huddled up together. Nina and Fabian were standing beside Alfie with slightly concerned expressions playing on the edges of their supporting smiles but something about Alfie's excited expression led Jeremiah to feel he was oblivious to his friend's worries. Victor was standing beside Chiron, talking in quiet hushed voices to one another. Jeremiah even spotted little Poppy behind the Big House with her brother. She was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood tee shirt and dark wash jeans, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a backpack slung across her shoulder and looked so small in comparison to himself and Alfie. Jeremiah made a mental note to take care of her before he heard the voice behind him.

"Thought you weren't going to say goodbye?" Her voice was tender and his heart easily melted into the sound of it. He didn't want to leave like this.

He turned on the ball of his foot to look at her, eyes tired. He dropped the backpack to the ground and walked straight to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Piper." He whispered into her hair, holding her close.

She let out a shudder of a breath, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him to her. "Let me explain." She mumbled, pulling away just enough so she could look into his eyes. "I have a twin sister named Patricia. She was back in England at a boarding school and I didn't dream for this to happen. Her whole house was imported here because their house mother turned out to be-" She was cut off by the feeling of his warm lips pressing against hers, silencing the rambling mess of thoughts she'd been attempting to unscramble.

"Cliff notes, sweetie." He whispered against her lips before pressing another searing kiss to her lips. "I have to go."

His words felt like a thousand daggers in her heart. He had to go. Her hands slipped up to cup his face, steadying it intently. "You want the cliff notes?" Her voice shook a little bit as she attempted to stay calm. Any second her calm could fail and she'd end up a soppy mess on the floor. "I love you, Jeremiah." She whispered, hot tears forming in her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss him lovingly.

His heart warmed and he pulled away gently. "I love you." He answered, stooping down to get his backpack. "I still have to go." He told her, cupping her chin with his hand so she'd look at him. "Don't cry. I'll be home soon." He promised, brushing her tears away with his thumb. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning to Alfie was standing with the others. He was now wearing a confused and irritated expression as he stood with the other two, talking quietly. Jeremiah trudged over to them, sticking his hand out to him. "I'm Jeremiah, I'll be your Greek guide on this quest." He joked as Piper slipped behind him, hand intertwined with his.

Alfie's expression faltered as his eyes zeroed in on their intertwined hands. He stuck out his hand and shook Jeremiah's gruffly without much of a response. "Alfie." He answered and Nina smiled warmly at Jeremiah, holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Nina Martin. I don't think we'd formally met yet." She greeted and he nodded, shaking her hand gently.

"American? How'd you get in with this group?" He asked with a chuckle.

Fabian scrunched up his face, smiling gently at Nina. "I'd like to call it fate." He answered and Nina laughed quietly.

"Gosh, that was corny." She said, wrapping her arms around Fabian's waist and smiled at Jeremiah. "I got a scholarship to go to their school in London. I thought it'd be like Harry Potter." She joked, leaning her head against Fabian's playfully. "Turned out to be about the same as any normal school. I did meet some amazing people though. Not to mention our house mother turned out to be a mythological monster and we were back to the states."

Jeremiah laughed. "Ah, sounds like a thrill." He glanced at Alfie again but he was simply looking at Piper. "I suppose it's about time we go, right, Chiron?" He asked, turning away from the group to look at Chiron's figure.

Chiron glanced at the sky. "You're quite right, Jeremiah. The other campers will be getting up. Say your goodbyes now, children." He told them and Jeremiah nodded.

He turned slowly to Piper before leaning down and kissing her gently. "Bye beautiful. Stay amazing." He told her, hugging her gently.

She hugged him back extra hard. "Stay alive." She countered, tightening her grip on his waist.

He nodded. "I promise." He pulled gently away from her, just as Patricia appeared at her side. "Oh, there's Patricia." He said with a chuckle before gently pushing Piper into Patricia's arms. He shot her a _take care of her_ look and she nodded. "I love you." He told Piper before turning and walking toward one of the three pegesi beside Chiron. He mounted it and stroked it's neck.

Nina hugged Alfie gently and Fabian patted his back before he strode over to clumsily hop onto the other pegusi's back. His pegusis snorted unhappily, bucking it's hips a bit.

Jerome and Poppy hugged before exchanging a few words, followed by Poppy slowly walking over to the last pegusi and slipping gently onto it's back. She smiled and looked to Chiron who nodded.

"Good luck, campers." He answered and just like that the pegusi took off, flying toward the sun.

**"these things will change. can you feel it now? these walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down!" Taylor Swift**


	10. AN

Whoa, I don't even know where to begin. It's been about what, 8 months? Yeah, sorry about that, inspiration for this story hasn't been kind lately :( We just wanted to let you guys know that we aren't dead… _and to ask for help_** images2. fanpop .com image/answers/254000/254480_1258929579476.93res_400_300 .jpg** (my expression :D) (no spaces and there is a slash between ".com" and "images")

The chapter is gonna be in Alfie's POV so you can already see how that could be difficult. Quoting him is a piece of cake but going inside his 3rd person POV mind is much harder, at least for us. So if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM us ::) (currently obsessed with alien face)

Help is appreciated **www. headinjurytheater .com images/beast%20boy%20as%20the%20cute%20thing .jpg** (no spaces and there is a slash between ".com" and "images")

Oh and also there are like 4 definitions of "alum" from the prophecy in chapter 8 and the one we used is "a person who has received a degree from a school (high school or college or university)"

Samana


End file.
